familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of municipalities in North Carolina
This is a list of incorporated municipalities (cities, towns, and village) in the United States state of North Carolina: Largest cities , Largest City in North Carolina]] , Capital of North Carolina]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Municipalities in North Carolina larger than 50,000 in population (according to the 2009 U.S. Census estimates): # Charlotte- 729,941 # Raleigh - 436,791 - capital # Greensboro - 269,666 # Winston-Salem - 229,828 # Durham - 229,174 # Fayetteville - 198,061 # Cary - 136,600 # High Point - 115,396 # Wilmington - 101,350 # Greenville - 81,747 # Asheville - 78,636 # Jacksonville - 74,525 # Gastonia - 72,934 # Concord - 67,251 # Rocky Mount - 59,576 # Chapel Hill - 53,546 # Burlington - 51,577 A * Aberdeen -- town, Moore County * Ahoskie -- town, Hertford County * Alamance -- village, Alamance County * Albemarle -- city, Stanly County * Alliance -- town, Pamlico County * Andrews -- town, Cherokee County * Angier -- town, Harnett County * Ansonville -- town, Anson County * Apex -- town, Wake County * Arapahoe -- town, Pamlico County * Archdale -- city, Randolph County * Archer Lodge -- town, Johnston County * Arlington -- town, Yadkin County * Asheboro -- city, Randolph County * Asheville -- city, Buncombe County * Atkinson -- town, Pender County * Atlantic Beach -- town, Carteret County * Aulander -- town, Bertie County * Aurora -- town, Beaufort County * Autryville -- town, Sampson County * Ayden -- town, Pitt County B * Badin -- town, Stanly County * Bailey -- town, Nash County * Bald Head Island -- village, Brunswick County * Banner Elk -- town, Avery County * Bakersville -- town, Mitchell County * Bath -- town, Beaufort County * Bayboro -- town, Pamlico County * Bear Grass -- town, Martin County * Beaufort -- town, Carteret County * Beech Mountain -- town, Avery County * Belhaven -- town, Beaufort County * Belmont -- city, Gaston County * Belville -- town, Brunswick County * Belwood -- town, Cleveland County * Benson -- town, Johnston County * Bessemer City -- city, Gaston County * Bethania -- town, Forsyth County * Bethel -- town, Pitt County * Beulaville -- town, Duplin County * Biltmore Forest -- town, Buncombe County * Biscoe -- town, Montgomery County * Black Creek -- town, Wilson County * Black Mountain -- town, Buncombe County * Bladenboro -- town, Bladen County * Blowing Rock -- town, Watauga County * Boardman -- town, Columbus County * Bogue -- town, Carteret County * Boiling Spring Lakes -- city, Brunswick County * Boiling Springs -- town, Cleveland County * Bolivia -- town, Brunswick County * Bolton -- town, Columbus County * Boone -- town, Watauga County * Boonville -- town, Yadkin County * Bostic -- town, Rutherford County * Brevard -- city, Transylvania County * Bridgeton -- town, Craven County * Broadway -- town, Moore County * Brookford -- town, Catawba County * Brunswick -- town, Columbus County * Bryson City -- town, Swain County * Bunn -- town, Franklin County * Burgaw -- town, Pender County * Burlington -- city, Alamance County * Burnsville -- town, Yancey County C * Cajah's Mountain * Calabash town--Brunswick County * Calypso * Cameron * Candor * Canton * Cape Carteret * Carolina Beach * Carolina Shores * Carrboro * Carthage * Cary * Casar * Cashiers * Castalia * Caswell Beach * Catawba * Cedar Point * Centerville * Cerro Gordo * Chadbourn * Chapel Hill * Charlotte City-- Mecklenburg County * Cherryville * Chimney Rock * China Grove * Chocowinity * Claremont * Clarkton * Clayton * Clemmons * Cleveland * Clinton * Clyde * Coats * Cofield * Colerain * Columbia * Columbus * Comfort * Como * Concord * Conetoe * Connelly Springs * Conover * Conway * Cooleemee * Cornelius * Cove City * Cramerton * Creedmoor * Creswell * Crossnore D * Dallas * Danbury * Davidson * Denton * Dillsboro * Dobson * Dortches * Dover * Drexel * Dublin * Duck * Dunn * Durham E * Earl * East Arcadia * East Bend * East Laurinburg * East Spencer * Eden * Edenton * Edward * Elizabeth City * Elizabethtown * Elk Park * Elkin * Ellenboro * Ellerbe * Elm City * Elon * Emerald Isle * Enfield * Erwin * Eureka * Everetts F * Fair Bluff * Fairmont * Fairview (town) * Faison * Faith * Falcon * Falkland * Fallston * Farmville * Farmlife -- town, Martin County * Fayetteville * Flat Rock * Fletcher * Forest City * Fountain * Four Oaks * Foxfire * Franklin * Franklinton * Franklinville * Fremont * Fuquay-Varina G * Gamewell * Garland * Garner * Garysburg * Gaston * Gastonia * Gatesville * Gibson * Gibsonville * Glen Alpine * Godwin * Goldsboro * Graham * Grandfather * Granite Falls -- town, Caldwell County * Granite Quarry * Grantsboro * Green Level * Greenevers * Greensboro-- city, Guilford County * Greenville * Grifton * Grimesland * Grover H * Halifax * Hamilton * Hamlet * Harmony * Harrells * Harrellsville * Hassell * Havelock * Haw River * Hayesville * Hazelwood -- town, Haywood County * Henderson * Hemby Bridge * Hendersonville * Hertford * Hickory * Highfalls-- town, Moore County * High Point * High Shoals * Highlands * Hildebran * Hillsborough * Hobgood * Hobbsville * Hoffman * Holden Beach * Holly Ridge * Holly Springs * Hookerton * Hope Mills * Hot Springs * Hudson * Huntersville I * Indian Beach * Indian Trail J * Jackson * Jacksonville * Jamestown * Jamesville -- town, Martin County * Jefferson * Jonesville K * Kannapolis * Kelford * Kenansville * Kenly * Kernersville * Kill Devil Hills * King * Kings Mountain * Kingstown * Kinston * Kittrell * Kitty Hawk * Knightdale * Kure Beach L * La Grange * Lake Lure * Lake Park * Lake Santeetlah * Lake Waccamaw * Landis * Lansing * Lasker * Lattimore * Laurel Park * Laurel Springs * Laurinburg * Lawndale * Leggett * Leland * Lenoir * Lewiston Woodville * Lewisville * Lexington * Liberty * Lilesville * Lillington * Lincolnton * Linden * Linville * Littleton * Locust * Long Beach * Louisburg * Love Valley * Lowell * Lucama * Lumber Bridge * Lumberton M * Macclesfield * Macon * Madison * Maggie Valley * Magnolia * Maiden * Manteo * Marietta * Marion * Marshville * Mars Hill * Marshall * Marvin * Matthews * Maxton * Mayodan * Maysville * McAdenville * McDonald * McFarlan * Mebane * Mesic * Micro * Middleburg * Middlesex * Midway * Milton * Mineral Springs * Minnesott Beach * Mint Hill * Mocksville * Momeyer * Monroe * Montreat * Mooresboro * Mooresville * Morehead City * Morganton * Morrisville * Morven * Mount Airy * Mount Gilead * Mount Holly * Mount Olive * Mount Pleasant * Murfreesboro * Murphy N * Nags Head * Nashville * Navassa * New Bern * New London * Newland * Newport * Newton * Newton Grove * Norlina * Norman * North Topsail Beach * North Wilkesboro * Northwest * Norwood O * Oak City * Oakboro * Oak Ridge * Ocean Isle Beach * Old Fort * Oriental * Orrum * Oxford P * Pantego * Parkton * Parmele * Patterson Springs * Peachland * Pendleton * Pembroke * Pikeville * Pilot Mountain * Pine Knoll Shores * Pine Level * Pinebluff * Pinehurst * Pinetops * Pineville * Pink Hill * Pittsboro * Pleasant Garden * Princeton * Princeville * Proctorville R * Raeford * Raleigh * Ramseur * Randleman * Ranlo * Raynham * Red Oak * Red Springs * Reidsville * Rennert * Reynolds, North Carolina * Rhodhiss * Rich Square * Richfield * Richlands * River Bend * Roanoke Rapids * Robbins * Robbinsville * Robersonville * Rockingham * Rockwell * Rocky Mount * Rolesville * Ronda * Roper * Rose Hill * Roseboro * Rosman * Rowland * Roxboro * Roxobel * Rural Hall * Ruth * Rutherford College * Rutherfordton S * Salemburg * Salisbury * Saluda * Sandy Creek * Sandyfield * Sanford * Saratoga * Sawmills * Scotland Neck * Seaboard * Seagrove * Sedalia * Selma * Seven Devils * Seven Springs * Severn * Shallotte * Sharpsburg * Shelby * Siler City * Simpson * Sims * Smithfield * Snow Hill * Southern Pines * Southern Shores * Southport * Sparta * Speed * Spencer * Spencer Mountain * Spindale * Spring Hope * Spring Lake * Spruce Pine-Mitchell County * St. Helena * St. Pauls * Staley * Stallings * Stanfield * Stanley * Stantonsburg * Star * Statesville * Stedman * Stem * Stokesdale * Stoneville * Stonewall * Stovall * Sugar Mountain * Summerfield * Sunset Beach * Surf City * Swansboro * Sylva -- city, Jackson County T * Tabor City * Tar Heel * Tarboro * Taylorsville * Taylortown * Teachey * Thomasville * Tobaccoville * Topsail Beach * Trent Woods * Trenton * Trinity -- city, Randolph County * Troutman * Troy * Tryon * Turkey U * Unionville V * Valdese * Vale * Vanceboro * Vandemere * Varnamtown * Vass W * Waco * Wade * Wadesboro * Wagram * Wake Forest * Walkertown * Wallace * Wallburg -- town, Davidson County * Walnut Cove * Walnut Creek * Walstonburg * Warrenton * Washington * Washington Park * Watha * Waxhaw * Waynesville -- city, Haywood County * Weaverville * Weddington * West End * Weldon * Wendell * Wentworth * Wesley Chapel * West Jefferson * Whispering Pines * Whitakers * White Lake * Whiteville * Whitsett * Whynot-- town, Randolph County * Wilkesboro * Williamston * Wilmington * Wilson * Wilson's Mills * Windsor * Winfall * Wingate * Winston-Salem * Winterville * Winton * Woodfin * Woodland * Wrightsville Beach Y * Yadkinville * Yanceyville * Youngsville Z * Zebulon - town, Wake County See also * North Carolina * List of counties in North Carolina * List of unincorporated communities in North Carolina Category:Settlements in North Carolina North Carolina, List of cities in